The New Additions
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Kayla and Chris run from an abusive dad and into the woods. Who do they meet? Find out.. Sorry summary sucks. WARNING! GORE I OWN NOTHING SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Well it is official. I have finally lost it. Okay now its time for Creepy Pasta people. Enjoy. Post a good comment, hateful review, or just some random shit. XD! Enjoy. And bear with me people.

DISCLAIMER IS DONE BY… Jeff the Killer

Me: Jeff you're up

Jeff: No

Me: *Holds up a really sharp blade with a ribbon on it*

Jeff: Dragon's Slave Owns Nothing. Now, GIVE ME THAT KNIFE!

Me: Here *hands him Knife* Stab me with that thing and you're toast. See you people at the end

CHAPTER ONE

"Chris! Have you seen my black bag?" Kayla called down the stairs.

"By my bed, in between the bed and the nightstand!" Chris yelled focusing on trying not to die.

"Thanks!" Kayla called down. Chris didn't reply and paid more attention to the video game he was playing. He could hear their father, Derek, stumbling around in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you playing?" Kayla asked setting two backpacks down, sitting next to him.

"Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask," he replied. "What's with the bags?"

"We're leaving," Kayla said laying her head on Chris' shoulder. Just then their dad stumbled into the living room where the twins were. When he saw Chris playing a game he got really pissed off.

"DAMN IT! Turn that damn thing off!" Derek yelled.

Chris growled, paused the game, and turned to face him. Kayla's head snapped around and saw the knife in their dad's hand. She quickly slid her backpack on and gripped Chris' backpack.

"No," Chris said, standing up and facing their dad.

"Excuse me?" Derek said.

"You're excused," Chris snapped back. Kayla quickly popped the disk out of the GameCube and put it in the case. She slipped the game into her bag and stood up.

"Boy, you need to learn your place," Derek snarled, lunging forward. Chris dodged and Kayla grabbed him.

"GO!" Kayla yelled. The two of them tore out of the house.

"Get back here, brats!" Derek screamed, stumbling onto the porch, knife in hand.

"Forest," Chris panted.

"Quickly," Kayla replied. They raced into the forest. They stopped for a few seconds.

"My bow and arrows!?" Chris whisper-yelled as Kayla pulled them out.

"Be glad I grabbed them," Kayla snapped back, hands on her hips.

They continued to walk through the forest. A piece of hair fell into Chris' face.

"Here," Kayla said handing him a ponytail holder.

"Thanks," Chris said taking it and putting his hair up.

The snapping of a branch made them freeze. Kayla quickly pulled out a small circular device. She pressed the button and it expanded into a baseball bat. Chris quickly placed an arrow notched it.

"Whoa! C-c-calm d-down," a male voice said. The owner of the voice stepped out. He wore a tannish hoodie, that covered his face with a black cloth that had red eyes and a red frown stitched into it.

My name is Kayla and this is my brother Chris, we're kinda lost," Kayla said. "Can you help?" "I d-d-don't k-know." the boy said . Kayla pouted slightly. "Hoodie!?" a slightly high-pitched voice called. "That your girlfriend?" Chris asked. "N-n-no th-that is my f-friend Masky," 'Hoodie' spoke. "Cool," Chris said. "Aww you are so cute!" Kayla squealed. "You think so?" came the girly voice from the left. A male stood there. He wore a tannish jacket with a white mask with black eyes and black girly lips. "Yep! You are now my brother! Kay?" Kayla giggled before going quiet. "You were followed," Kayla whispered. "Hey, Masky!" a distorted male voice yelled. "Ugh! Toby! Go away," Masky snapped.

"Toby-Kitty!" Kayla squealed launching herself at him.

"Night Owl" Toby cried catching her. Kayla nuzzled his neck and squeezed him.

"Hey, Chris!" Toby said.

"Hey." Chris said, teeth chattering slightly. K

ayla released Toby and went and stood at Chris' side.

"Let's find a tree to sleep in," Kayla muttered.

"Nope! You are coming with us!" Toby cried.

"What?! No!" Masky snapped at Toby." We're not supposed to bring home any pets after YOU came."

Toby paused thinking for a second then declared, "Well, I'll just hide them under my bed!"

Masky face palmed and retorted, "Good luck with that!"

"I will and Slenderman will never find out," Toby said.

"Slenderman will never find out what?" a voice said from behind Toby.

"Shush, Slendy can't find out my plan," Toby said, not turning around. Kayla sat on the ground and looked at Slenderman.

"Kayla, what?" Toby asked noticing Kayla's stare.

"You know," Kayla said, standing up and placing a hand on Toby's shoulder, "he's right behind you, right?"

Toby spun around and noticed Slenderman standing there.

"Hey, Slendy," Toby spoke like he wasn't hiding anything.

"What must I not know?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Toby asked when Chris kicked him.

"Yup. Now Kayla needs you!" Chris replied.

"Kay," Toby said racing over to Kayla.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Slenderman cried out exasperatedly. He looked first at Hoodie, then Masky, then Toby, then the girl fiddling with Toby's mouth guard, and finally at the white headed boy in front of him.

"Be careful, don't break it!" Toby yelled in a more messed up voice than with his mouth guard on. "Shush!" Kayla snapped at Toby. "You've got something right there."

She poked Toby's nose before going back to fiddling with the mouth guard.

"Timothy! I want answers now!" Slenderman yelled.

"Toby wants to-gah!" Masky started but stopped when a circular device hit him in the face. "OWWW!" Masky cried.

"SORRY!" Kayla yelled, a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"Dude, I'm hungry, cold, and tired. CAN WE PLEASE go somewhere warm!?" Chris cried.

"We could get waffles," Toby said, smiling a really messed up smile.

"Oh, come on cheesecake is way better," Masky argued, crossing his arms.

"No, waffles are!" Toby cried.

"Here's your mouth guard," Kayla said. Toby grabbed it and put it back on.

"How can you say that waffles are better than cheesecake? Cheesecake is better."

"No way! Waffles are the best food in existence!" Toby yelled.

Masky and Toby continued to argue as they all started walking. Masky and Toby were in front, followed by Kayla and Chris, then Hoodie and Slenderman brought up the rear. They walked for at least three hours before they reached the mansion. Kayla saw two little girls peeking out the door and she glanced at them, before putting a finger to her lips. She then stepped behind Toby and Masky and smacked them on the back of their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope Ya'll enjoyed it. It was a random idea that popped into my head. Speaking of random things watch this dud he is off the hook crazy! XD Here is a link. Watch him and then post a review/comment on whatever you want to. Anyway till next time, my faithful readers.

Jeff: Where am I?  
Me: You'll be there soon don't worry.

Jeff: Oh. Okay

Me and Jeff: BYE PEOPLE!*Waves* See you next time.


	2. Suprise Kiss and Horrible food PIZZA!

**Hey sorry it's been so long. I figured I'd update everything while I'm home sick. I hate headaches. I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing except the plot and Kayla and Chris.**

**Previously:**

**"Dude, I'm hungry, cold, and tired. CAN WE PLEASE go somewhere warm!?" Chris cried.**

**"We could get waffles," Toby said, smiling a really messed up smile.**

**"Oh, come on cheesecake is way better," Masky argued, crossing his arms.**

**"No, waffles are!" Toby cried.**

**"Here's your mouth guard," Kayla said. Toby grabbed it and put it back on.**

**"How can you say that waffles are better than cheesecake? Cheesecake is better."**

**"No way! Waffles are the best food in existence!" Toby yelled.**

**Masky and Toby continued to argue as they all started walking. Masky and Toby were in front, followed by Kayla and Chris, then Hoodie and Slenderman brought up the rear. They walked for at least three hours before they reached the mansion. Kayla saw two little girls peeking out the door and she glanced at them, before putting a finger to her lips. She then stepped behind Toby and Masky and smacked them on the back of their heads.**

**Chapter 2 (Kayla's p.o.v.)**

**Silence reigned for a few seconds before Masky yelped and turned to glare at me. He opened his mouth to yell at me but stopped when he heard the giggles. **

"**Sally, Precious, what are you two still doing up?" Masky asked turning to face the small girls. **

"**Precious had a nightmare so we went out for a snack," I gently pushed past Masky and knelt to look them in the eyes. I smiled and held out my hand. **

"**My names Kayla, the white haired teen is my twin, Christopher, but he likes to be called Chris," I said softly. "Who are you?"**

**The slightly taller girl approached me.**

"**I'm Sally, I'm eight, this is Precious," Sally gently tugged Precious forward. **

"**Hi...I'm Precious…I'm six…" Precious said, hugging a small bloody panda close to her.**

"**HI, is Jeff here?" I whispered. **

"**He's in the living room, follow me," Sally whispered.**

"**Kay, are you nuts?" Chris hissed. **

**I turned to look at him and he sighed. He shook his head and crossed his arms.**

"**Go," He muttered shaking his head**

**I grinned and followed Sally and Precious inside. We tip toed to where Jeff was. I gently pat both of them on their heads before they ran off to the kitchen. I then turned back to Jeff. I crawled into the room, got into a kneeling position, and launched myself at Jeff's back. He jolted forward and growled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I cackled and everyone's head snapped towards me, minus Jeff. **

**BEN jumped up, Slenderman gave a staticy sigh, and Clockwork started laughing along with me. **

"**Kayla!" BEN yelped, backing away slightly. **

"**Hey, BENNY-boo what's up?" I giggled madly.**

"**How much sugar have you had?" Slenderman asked through his static. **

**I held up four fingers and smiled brightly. Jeff started spinning trying to get me off but I wouldn't budge. He collapsed on the couch after forty-five seconds of spinning. **

"**AGAIN!" I giggled.**

"**You are such a child," Jeff snorted. I just squeezed tighter around his neck.**

**Jeff stood up and headed to the kitchen where both Sally and Precious were drinking some red juice. Even the panda had a cup of it. Jeff growled because I'm still clinging to him. He opened up a cupboard and pulled out a four lb. bag of cinnamon flavored gummy bears. My mouth watered and he held them back to me. I snatched them and dropped of Jeff's back. I headed back to the living room and plop onto the couch. I opened the gummy bears and munched on them happily. Jeff had followed and the others had entered. Masky, Chris and Hoodie face-palmed. I smiled at them and laughed at their looks. I stood up and launched myself at Masky who caught me. I hugged him tightly and smiled towards Hoodie.  
"Hello, Kayla," Hoodie smiled. I grinned and closed my bag. I hopped up and tossed my bag to my brother and headed to the med area. She was slightly skipping as she headed to E.J.'s room. I brushed a strand of silver hair out of my eyes as I moved down the halls of the mansion. I've known E.J. for about 6 years and developed a small crush on him about two years ago and I have no clue how to tell him. I could see the Med Bay doors as I approached. I sped up until I was running. I burst through the doors and saw E.J. standing there with a mad grin on his face. His mask in his hand. I jumped at him and he caught me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and just breathed in his scent. His laugh was kind and gentle and didn't match his grin. He lifted me up and placed me on a bed.  
"What was that for?" he asked quietly.**

"**I missed you," I said simply, fighting a small blush. He raised an eyebrow and I stuck out my tongue at him. He shook his head and surprised me by kissing my forehead.**

"**Stay adorable, ok?" He asked/demanded. **

**I nodded and we headed to the kitchen, his arm draped over my shoulder and mine around his waist. Everyone was gathered there and Chris had this look on his face that made me want to hide. He glided forward, his white hair flashing in the lighting. **

"**Kayla, we drew names and you have to cook," Chris purred, "Bouillabaisse!"**

**I groaned but headed to the fridge. I looked in and saw I only had leeks, onions, and garlic. I quickly ordered Masky to go get the other ingredients and to take BEN with him so he could find everything I needed. While I worked with E.J. Helping occasionally I made a small dish of ham, cheese, onions and a bit of jalapeno. I stuck it in the oven and headed to the living room. Masky and BEN had left 15 minutes ago and the nearest store was 10 minutes from here.**

**We put on a movie and got halfway through before they showed up again. I grabbed the ingredients and locked them out of the kitchen. I took the thing out of the oven and stuck it in the microwave.**

**I lost myself in cooking and jumped when I felt arms go around my waist. I twisted and saw E.J. there. He removed one hand and slid his mask off to reveal his beautiful smile. I shook my head and laughed slightly.**

"**The others want to know how much longer," EJ said, locking 'eyes' with me.**

"**About 10 minutes," I replied, a happy smile on my face. "I also have 6 pizzas cooking." (AN They have like 10 ovens. Think the Holiday baking Gingerbread thing.)**

**EJ Smiled before he took on a thoughtful look. I tilted my head to the side, my long red hair (Changes with emotions) swaying slightly in its ponytail. He looked at me and licked his lips. I was slightly confused until he took a deep breath and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened before I began to kiss back. My arms wound around his neck and his tightened around my waist. We broke apart when the timer went off. I blushed and wiggled out of his arms and headed to take out the pizzas. I unlocked the doors while EJ set the table. I ushered everyone in and we all tried the Bouillabaisse. It was DISGUSTING! We immediately scrapped it and went for the pizza. I laughed and joked around with Jeff and BEN, trying to get them together. My mind kept drifting back to the kiss I shared with EJ. I shook my head to clear it and went back to having fun around 1:00 am Sally and Precious went to bed. Masky, Hoodie, Toby and Chris followed. Soon it was only EJ and I sitting in the desolate living room. I was looking everywhere but at him.**

"**Kayla, I," EJ started but paused. I took a deep breath walked over to him, gently pulled his mask up and kissed him softly.**

**A smile graced my lips. He looked shocked before a small grin made its way onto his face. We shared another kiss before he dragged me off to his room. I smiled and curled up with my head on his chest. I drifted off to his soft breathing. **

**~~~3rd POV~~~**

**Crimson eyes locked onto the girl with blue hair (For now anyway) as she and the demon freak slumbered peacefully unaware of the wraith's presence. Slenderman always got the best proxies while Zalgo got the duds. With a vindictive smile on his lips he melted into the shadows and the silent forest came alive with noise, no one in Slender Mansion any wiser than before Zalgo showed up.**

**TBC… **

**KXSF0880: I am so SO SO Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm systematically updating when I can, and I am seriously trying to get as much as I possibly can.**

**Kayla: YOU MADE US KISS?! AFTER BEING GONE FOR HOW LONG?  
KXSF0880: Chill, I'm in my Junior year of high school and I have attention problems so SHUSH IT!  
~Kayla and KisXSoulForever0880 began arguing loudly~ EJ: Sorry about that. This is 1510 words long so R&amp;R!  
ALL: BYE!**


End file.
